Out of Character
by aoimidori
Summary: Justified mild OOCness and inlike ShikaTem before, during and after the runin with Naruto and Sakura in Chapter 247. A girl just needs assurance every now and then. But Genius minds can also be very slow and dense at times. [Shikamaru x Temari]


Title: **Out Of Character**  
Author: aoimidori

Pairing: Shikamaru x Temari  
Rating: PG for mild language  
Genre: Light Romance  
Timeline: during chapter 247

Summary: Justified out of character and in-like ShikaTem before, during and after the run-in with Naruto and Sakura in Chapter 247. A girl just needs assurance every now and then. But Genius minds can also be very slow and dense at times.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor do I have any desire to make it. Shikamaru and Temari's relationship, I want to own, maybe. But Naruto is all Kishimoto-sensei's. Translated scene from chapter 247 was translated by the people over at Inane and not me.

* * *

She was trying to make small talk, telling him about Kankurou's group of genins who would be taking the Chuunin exam. Occasionally, he'd murmur something in reply or nod in agreement, but mostly he was silent.

"I'm thinking maybe next year I'd take in my own team of genins," she continued.

He kept silent.

"Oi lazy," Temari poked him at his side, "least you could do is say 'uh-huh' you know."

Shikamaru mumbled something in reply.

Temari sighed, "Not like I need you guiding me about. I can show myself the way out of Konoha, thank you."

She then quickened her pace until she was walking at least 2 meters ahead of Shikamaru.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered to himself, quickening his own pace, trying to catch up with her.

Temari was still walking well ahead of him.

Damn. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have kissed her the day before. But she was there, invading his spot again, talking him down, repeatedly teasing him about the 11 year old genin female who seemed really keen on following him around even though he obviously thought it annoying. He was thinking that it was just as bothersome to have _her_ follow him around all the time, every time she was visiting Konoha. But then at the same time, at the back of his mind, he was also thinking how adorable she was, animatedly going on and on and on.

He couldn't help himself. He could just blame it on hormones. Or he could just try to convince himself hat it was just a cheap ploy to to get her to shut up without uttering a single word and arguing with her, which would simply be too tiresome. Whatever reason he will choose to believe, he did it. He kissed her. And it _did_ shut her up. For the rest of the yesterday anyway.

But now she was acting really weird. She'd always had a somewhat loudmouth, always teasing him when she had nothing better to do. Sometimes she'd be quiet but every time she spoke, all she did was try to argue with him, knowing he found it annoying. But today she was actually being... _chatty_. She was making small talk. Which he found really weird. And now? Now she was pissed off at something. He had no idea what was bothering her, and a pissed off Temari is NEVER a good thing.

Women are so friggin' exasperating.

He broke into a jog, catching up with her and grabbing her hand.

She stopped.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

She sighed, and was silent for a few seconds. "I'm confused."

They started walking again.

Okay. Now he sort of got it. But now they had to have sort of substantial talk about The Kiss. His right eyebrow twitched. It was troublesome, but okay, he'd go through with it.

"What abou?" he begun to ask, even though he was pretty sure he knew what about.

Before he could finish the question though,

"Shikamaru! Temari-san! Hey!" Sakura was calling out to them, waving.

Out of instinct, he dropped Temari's hand and shoved his hands into his pockets. _This was really annoying_. He glanced at his side and saw Temari sporting a surprised look.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san! Hey! Who do you think it is!" she cried excitedly, pointing at a blonde shinobi beside her.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto!" he exclaimed, genuinely excited to see an old friend after so long.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried out, just as enthusiastic.

"Did you just come home then?" he asked.

"No, I cam back yesterday," Naruto replied happily.

"Heh, so, has any of your idiocy left you?" he raised an eyebrow, "And have you changed well?"

"No, he hasn't changed at all." Sakura said shaking her head, fanning her hand, in a 'no' fashion.

"Ah.. really?" he started to chuckle.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" Naruto whined.

Shikamaru was finding this whole situation funny and felt himself about to break out into a laugh but,

"So, are you on a date too?" Naruto stage whispered.

Caught off-guard, Shikamaru frowned. Was it a date?

"That's not it," he answered, trying to play safe.

"You're joking. Why would I go out with such a..." Temari trailed off. Shikamaru noticed the edginess in her voice though. "There's a chuunin exam soon. I'm just going back and forth between The Sand and The Leaf for meetings."

So. A joke? To go out with him would be a joke?

He snuck a side glance at her, noticing a subtle pissed off look on her face.

"And it's troublesome, but I've become an examiner, so I was told to go and see off the messengers from The Sand," he said, even though it wasn't entirely true. Temari was the only messenger he was seeing off, Sand or otherwise.

Naruto looked thoughtful, "A chuunin exam? That brings back memories..."

"Naruto, what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?"

" 'What' you say... It's a chuunin exam," he said. "The only one from our class who hasn't become a chuunin is you."

Naruto stared at him.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" he cried out, "Then..! Then...! You're a chuunin too, Sakura-chan!"

"Yep!" Sakura grinned, flashing a peace sign at him.

"Plus," Shikamaru added, "Neji from the class above us, Kankurou of the Sand and Temari here are already jounin."

He couldn't help but be proud of the girl beside him, even though he himself was too lazy to take the jounin exam.

"Hey!" Naruto said, realizing something, "Then Gaara...! What about Gaara?"

"Well Gaara's Kazekage now," Shikamaru answered.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to Sakura for confirmation.

"Yep, it's true," Sakura giggled amused at the expression on Naruto's face.

Naruto looked like he was about to cry. Sakura patted him on the back.

"Maa its okay," she said.

And then Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'm hungry!" he moaned.

Sakura laughed, then turned to Shikamaru and Temari, "Want to join us? We're having ramen at Ichiraku."

Shikamaru turned to Temari who shook her head. He just shrugged.

"Well then, see you around later!" Sakura smiled at them, waving goodbye, then dragging Naruto along behind her.

They watched a bit as the two went off merrily. As soon as they were good distance away, Temari huffily stormed away.

Shikamaru, really frustrated at this point, practically cried out, "What the hell is your problem!"

This was way out of character for him, as he was usually calm and collected even under the most distressing situations. The little outburst earned him stares from passers-by which he simply shrugged off. Lately, with Temari, his resolve almost always came undone.

"You're frustrating!" Temari hissed, increasing her speed.

"Me? Me!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

Him? _She_ was the frustrating one. _She_ was the one who was being so damn difficult.

"Yes, you!" Temari shot back at him. "And really, we could just say goodbye now. I could really show myself the way out of Konoha, thank you."

She went ahead, speed-walking like crazy. Going after her was going to be trying, but he still did it, catching up with her and matching her pace.

"Look, The Fifth asked me to send you off, so here I am," Shikamaru mumbled. "I'm just following orders."

"Order my ass. That was just some bullshit you told Naruto and Sakura," she snapped.

"Well this isn't a date is it!"

"Well you're the one who said that!"

"Yeah, and I guess a joke like that is never gonna happen huh!"

People were staring at them as they bickered. People were surprised to see that their resident uncaring genius was having a distressing fight with the rumored merciless female shinobi from the Sand.

Shikamaru let out a deep breath, "Look. I said I'll see you off so I _am_ going to see you off, okay?"

He said it with such finality that all Temari could say was "Fine."

"Fine," he replied, feeling the absurd need to have the last word.

The slowed down to their normal pace, and walked in eerie silence until they reached the gates of Konoha.

"Well," Shikamaru said, refusing to meet her eyes, "Bye then."

"Yeah. Bye," Temari said, walking out of the huge gates.

Shikamaru watched as she slowly walked away.

He doesn't know why he does all these troublesome things for her but he does anyway. He runs after her.

"Oi Temari!" he called out.

"What!" she snapped.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around. It was her who wouldn't meet his eyes now.

"Look, uh, take care, okay?" he mumbled, not knowing what else to say. On the whole not even knowing why he stopped her.

He was really confused now. There seemed to be a sad expression on her face, but he couldn't be sure as she still wouldn't look at him directly.

He really had no idea what to say.

"I'm... sorry?" he tried out.

"What about?" Temari muttered.

"I don't know," he said, looking down. "Whatever made you upset I guess."

"What? Sorry you're yourself?" She rolled her eyes.

Bubbling over with confusion, he snapped at her, "What did I do now!"

"You're being too much of you!"

"WHAT!"

Temari sighed, "Why do I even put up with you!"

"Why do you put up with me! Why do _I_ put up with with _you_!"

"Agh. You're such a..."

"Such a what!"

"Such a dense lazy ass!"

Silence.

"What are we?" she muttered under her breath, voice barely audible.

"I don't know," Shikamaru answered.

Brief silence again.

"I think it would be obvious to say that I like you," Temari said in a low voice.

Shikamaru stared at her, "Eh?"

"Stupid," she grumbled.

"I thought you said to Naruto "

"What?" Temari asked, exasperated at the slowness of the supposed genius standing in front of her.

"You acted as if it would be a big joke if you and I got together."

"Well I wasn't the one who kissed me then didn't say anything about it. I'm not the one who dropped my hand like a hot potato the moment that little runt and his girlfriend came into view either."

"I "

"Well?"

They stared at each other in silence.

"Well," Shikamaru begun, "I think maybe... maybe I like you too."

"Maybe?" she raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru shrugged.

Temari grinned. "Fine. Maybe I could deal with maybe for now."

"Tsch," Shikamaru smirked, slowly getting his resolve back.

"So what does this mean for us now?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted.

She smiled a genuine smile, "Well _you're_ the genius."

He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, but smiling at the same time. "Maybe I could stay in Konoha a day longer...?"

"Tsch," he shook his head. "Bothersome woman."

But then, despite his words, he took her hand in his and led her back the way they came from.

"You're not going to drop my hand like I'm a leper the moment we see someone we know are you?" she teased.

He simply squeezed her hand, tightened his grip as if he never wanted to let go. No need to be all disconcerted now. He'd gotten his resolve back, and what more, he'd gotten his girl.

"What? Talking too troublesome again?"

"You know me all too well."

Temari chuckled as they walked back to Konoha.

"Maybe we could take up that little runt's girlfriend's offer for ramen," Temari said.

"If asked, this a date now?" Shikamaru said, wanting to be very clear on the subject.

Temari winked at him, "Maybe."

.oOo.

A/N: I just want to be clear on the fact that I don't support NaruSaku AT ALL. I just had Tem refer to her as "the little runt's girlfriend" because it seemed like a very Temari thing to do. Because while she's different around Shikamaru (and vice-versa), there's no need to change the way she views and acts about everything else.

Moreover, go ahead and subscribe to the C2 community, "Not So Bothersome" which is a ShikaTem community, link found over at my profile, beside the link to my favorite stories.

Lastly, for all the ShikaTem fans, a ShikaTem website is on its way. Its already partly up, but I haven't found the time to work on it again due to my acads. Hope I can work on it soon again though. You can see what little is there over at http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)obssessional(dot)org(slash)st Please sign the guestbook! XD

* * *

Notes:A friendsaid she didn't agree very well with my Shikamaru characterization in _Such_ (and I guess that goes with _Goodbye_ too?). She said she didn't think it was very Shikamaru to care about what Temari though or something to that effect. She also said something about Shikamaru and Temari's relationship – that if ever they _do_ get together, they wouldn't be the type of couple to always be 'fighting' because they're already so alike and that's how their dynamic goes.

And that got me thinking. While not-fighting!ShikaTem is one way their relationship could work out, teasing-and-arguing!ShikaTem isn't really too out of character. In my mind, if they _do_ enter a relationship with each other, you don't exactly see them being all boyfriend-y and girlfriend-y with each other. I mean they could be special to each other but not be so cheesy and mushy all the time. (Every now and then would be okay. XD) Actually, at the back of my mind, I see them flirting by teasing each other. For me, that's a good way for their relationship to manifest.

AndI wanted to write them being different towards each other. After all, you can't be in a relationship and be the exact same towards each other as you are to everyone else.

Maybe I'm just desperate to see ShikaTem or make ShikaTem work out, but I kinda like the idea of flustered!Shikamaru. He can't always be the lazy-good-for-nothing-without-a-care-bum that Kishimoto-sensei made him out to be. Granted, that's what we like about him, but as a ShikaTem shipper I'd somehow want his relationship with her different. While Shikamaru is a genius with an IQ of over 200, and is obviously the most mature among his age group in Konoha, I want to see him as something more than that. And in some ways flustered!Shikamaru could also work. For one, I'm sure a lot of people see Temari as the one holding the reins in this relationship. Shikamaru is way too lazy to be in control of anything. But of course, at some level, he also wants to know what's going on in that little mind of Temari's. If you were in a relationship with someone you'd want to be assured of the other person's feelings ne? Its up to us shippers to interpret just how Shikamaru acts on that. It just so happens I see a flustered!Shikamaru trying so hard to be Lazy-Uncaring!Shikamaru but getting flustered anyway. But I only see it happening with Temari. Because with any other girl in Naruto, I'm sure he wouldn't need to be assured, as it would be in character for any other girl in Naruto to constantly let the guy they like know they do (Just look at Borderline Stalker Hinata and Sasuke-crazy rivals Ino and Sakura.) I think it would be safe to say Temari wouldn't exactly be as vocal about her feelings. Hence flustered!Shikamaru who wants to be assured but has to be kept in character. Which is hard. TT And it goes around too. Temari is also a girl who wants to be assured of his feelings for her. Hence the existence of flustered!Temari too.

So there's this strange cycle of one trying to assure his/herself of the other's feeling for him/her and then there's the other, who has to be kept in character but at the same time has to show the other that they _are_ in a relationship. Hence a little bit of OOC-ness.

After all, even the toughest girl has her kind and lighthearted moments and even one lazy shinobi can act a little differently around the girl he likes ne?

Anyway, that's just part of my take on the Shikamaru/Temari relationship. I understand how some would agree or disagree, but after having thought about it this is what I came up with. Or something like it anyway. Sometimes I couldn't explain my thoughts even for the death of me. I think there are some parts there where I was being really incoherent but I hope you guys get the gist anyway.

Especially since this story is about Extremely-Flustered!Shikamaru who _does_ go out of character, hence the chapter. Admittedly I didn't like much how this was written, but I wanted to explore flustered!Shikamaru so.. TT


End file.
